gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
TMF/A-803 LaGOWE
The TMF/A-803 LaGOWE is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED. Technology & Combat Characteristics An enhanced version of the mass-produced TMF/A-802 BuCUE, the LaGOWE was developed by ZAFT via the TMF/A-802 P-Mod.W BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type. The LaGOWE inherits the four-legged, caterpillar-tread equipped design of the BuCUE, granting it easy and nimble movements on difficult terrains as well as high speed when travelling on terrains such a sandy deserts or snowy fields. Thanks to the use of technology from the stolen G Project mobile suits, the LaGOWE has beam weaponry in the form of twin beam saber in its mouth and a pair of beam cannons on its back turret, in addition to the claws on its feet. However, the beam weaponry and associated systems caused the LaGOWE to be larger than the BuCUE, complicating its control systems. To overcome this, the LaGOWE's cockpit is changed to a two-seater to accommodate a pilot and a gunner. Besides having higher firepower, the LaGOWE is also more maneuverable than the BuCUE despite its larger size and this is thanks to the redesigned legs and additional thrusters on the wings and back. The suit also has enhanced sensor system in the enlarged antennas on the sides of the head. This high performance machine is mainly assigned to commanders. Armaments ;*Twin Beam Saber :Developed after studying the G Project mobile suits, it is mounted in the mouth and is primarily used for hit and run attacks. The LaGOWE's twin beam saber is of a slightly different design from the BuCUE's, featuring better output and stability. ;*Claw :The second close combat weaponry on the suit are claws mounted on each leg that are sharp enough to penetrate normal armor. The claws serve to increase the suit's close combat capabilities. ;*Twin Beam Cannon :Mounted on the back turret, it was developed after studying the G Project mobile suits like the twin beam saber. Powered by the LaGOWE's battery, the twin beam cannon is the suit's main weapon and gives it the ability to damage PS armored MS during ranged combat. A dedicated gunner operates this weapon to maximize its capabilities. History The first LaGOWE was assigned to "Desert Tiger" Andrew Waltfeld, whose lover Aisha served as his gunner. It fought with the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, but was defeated. Waltfeld survived, but lost his left arm and eye, while Aisha died in the battle. Later in the war, three LaGOWEs engaged Rena Imelia's GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger, which was receiving support from Edward Harrelson's GAT-333 Raider Full Spec. All three LaGOWEs were destroyed by Imelia. Variants ;*LaGOWE High Maneuver :Appearing in the manga, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re:, it is an enhanced LaGOWE featuring additional weapons, and improved mobility via the use of the ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type's thruster engines in its wings. The additional weapons are in the form of added cannons and beam sabers on the wings, and added beam fangs on the head. An anchor launcher, in the form of an extendable tail, is also added to the unit's back, above the back thruster. Gallery tmfa-803-head.jpg|Head tmfa-803-beamcannon.jpg|Twin Beam Cannon (one barrel omitted) LaGOWE-01.jpg GS-Strike-stabs-LaGOWE-(Original).jpg|Being stabbed by Strike Gundam (Original) GS-Strike-stabs-LaGOWE-(Remastered).jpg|Being stabbed by Strike Gundam (HD Remastered) N.E.T. Waltfeld ED.png N.E.T. Waltfeld OP.png Lagowe wwk.jpeg|Test unit from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ASTRAY Princess of the Sky TMF-A-803 LaGOWE High Maneuver Lineart.png|TMF/A-803 LaGOWE High Maneuver Lineart (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re:) TMFA-802 BuCUE Seed Re.jpg|LaGOWE High Maneuver (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re:) Games ms_modal_unit_seed_09.png|As seen on Gundam Diorama Front 3rd SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays lagowe.png|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays LaGOWEMABattleDestiny.png LaGOWEBattleDestiny.png Gunpla Hg-lagowe.jpg|1/144 HG SEED TMF/A-803 LaGOWE (SEED Remaster Version; 2012): box art LaGOWE 1.jpg|HG 1/144 TMF/A-803 LaGOWE LaGOWE 2.jpg|HG 1/144 TMF/A-803 LaGOWE LaGOWE 3.jpg|HG 1/144 TMF/A-803 LaGOWE Action Figures MSiA_tmf-a-803_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "TMF/A-803 LaGOWE" (2006): package front view. Notes & Trivia *Mitsuo Fukuda's previous anime, Gear Fighter Dendoh, also has a winged quadruped monster called Lagowe. *In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Battle Destiny, the LaGOWE also has the BuCUE's ability to disable lock-on using a smoke screen and confuse it by taunting. Reference TMFA-803 LaGOWE Lineart 2.jpg|Lineart & Profile TMFA-803 LaGOWE 3.jpg|various Details External links *LaGOWE on MAHQ ja:TMF/A-803 ラゴゥ